


[ART] "Are you sure you know how to play that?"

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: Harry and Draco offer comfort and entertainment to their neighborhood under lockdown by performing a traditional wizards' evening ballad on their balcony.
Comments: 50
Kudos: 106
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	[ART] "Are you sure you know how to play that?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [phdmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama) Log in to view. 




End file.
